Last Kiss
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: She loved him first, but a magic more powerful than love pulled them apart. Not ready to accept that it's over, Leah makes a last ditch effort to win Sam back. Can she make him see that it was always going to be her? Or is this their last kiss?


**Pick a Pic Challenge**

**Title:** Last Kiss

**Banner #:** 128

**Pairing:** Leah/Sam

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Romance

**Rating/Disclaimer**: T

**Summary:** She loved him first, but a magic more powerful than love pulled them apart. Not ready to accept that it's over, Leah makes a last ditch effort to win Sam back. Can she make him see that it was always going to be her? Or is this their last kiss?

**************To see all entries for this contest, please visit (****pickapic).(twificpics).com**

* * *

**LPOV**

_**I still remember the look on your face**_

_**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whispered**_

_**For just us to know**_

_**You told me you loved me**_

I remember it so clearly. You looked so different when you came back to me. You were harder, more distant and your eyes held a pain that I didn't yet understand. To be quite honest, I still don't. You weren't the boy I had grown to love over the years. No, you had become a real man among imposters.

My heart thumped hard in my chest as you stalked towards me in an almost animalistic way. You were graceful and I couldn't help but feel even more drawn towards you. My knees trembled, my body shivered, and my breathing accelerated.

But then my world crashed and burned.

A knock on the door signaled_ her_ arrival, and I stupidly told her to come in. How was I to know that would be what sealed my fate? How was I to know that letting her into my room would cause my insides to be carved up into bloody, useless pieces? How was I to know that our love, the very thing that had brought you back to me, wouldn't be enough to keep you? How was I to know?

_**So why did you go away?**_

_**Away**_

I had been sitting in my room, getting ready to go out with_ her_. I had been depressed by your disappearance, and my parents thought that a night out would help me get over it. They fully support the age old adage "to get over someone, you oughta get beneath someone else." Well... at least just this once. I should have listened. Then maybe I wouldn't be going crazy wanting you so bad.

She hadn't arrived yet when I heard a knock on my window. Confused, I walked towards it, and your face peered in at me. My heart slammed to life and I didn't hesitate to open the latch.

"Sam! Where have you been? I've missed you! Why did you leave? Are you okay?" The questions came out faster than your answers were produced. Your lips were your only response. To this day, I still have no other answers. The kiss was sweet, reminiscent of our first, but with twice as much emotion.

Not an hour later, all those emotions, our secret world, were destroyed.

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh on the pavement**_

_**I ran off the plane**_

_**That July 9th**_

_**The beat of your heart**_

_**It jumps through your shirt**_

_**I can still feel your arms**_

In walked my precious cousin, the she-devil that stole my heart and tossed it aside with little care for where it landed, with no regard for who would mend its wounds that were caused by her callous handling. I loved her with all my heart. I gave her my all as we grew up. She was my favorite cousin, my best friend, and my biggest confidant.

She was the one I turned to when I had first fallen for you. She encouraged me to follow my heart, even though my parents didn't approve. She was the person who went out and bought the condoms for me for the night I gave you my all. But now... now she is nothing more than the bitch with the ruined face who stole my man! I don't know how her face got like that, but I'm pretty sure she deserved it. Karma always catches up in the end, doesn't it?

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

We had such good times, too. I remember our first date. I had to lie and say Melissa and I were heading to the movies. I met you at the movie theater. The movie I made you watch was a test. I wanted to see how much you were willing to go through for me. Not many guys would endure watching The Notebook as a first date movie. Yet, you did it. For me. I knew you were the one for me after that.

I remember that first kiss we shared as we parted ways two blocks away from my house. It was a shy kiss, each of us testing the boundaries of what the other would allow. It was slow and sweet and I remember going home with a blush on my cheeks and a goofy smile on my face.

"What's got you so happy, Lee?" my dad asked. I couldn't tell him the truth, so I lied.

"That movie, Daddy. You should take Mommy to see it! It's very romantic."

I remember how many nights I stayed up talking to you on the phone to way past my bed time.

But all those memories mean nothing to you. And they mean even less to her. How could she? How _dare_ she?

Tears sting my eyes as I fight the hate, the rage. It won't do for me to get mad again. Getting mad only leads to me doing stupid shit that will get me hurt.

Like that day after you chose her, when I went to your place to beg you to come back to me. I saw you with her. Her face glowed with her happiness and my heart clenched. You never took your eyes off of her, so you didn't see me, standing behind the tree on the boundary of your land.

After that, I cried myself to sleep for weeks.

My dad hates you even more because of that, and I don't blame him. You broke me into tiny little irreparable pieces.

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_

_**The life of the party, you're showing off again**_

_**And I roll my eyes and then**_

_**You pull me in**_

_**I'm not much for dancing**_

_**But for you I did**_

_**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**_

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

_**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**_

_**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

The day I told my parents about you was the day I decided that I love you. It wasn't just a crush anymore. You were it for me.

My father sat there. His face was stone and his tone was gruff as he turned to me and said, "This boy ain't nothing but trouble, Lee. You stay away from him if you know what's good for you. Mark my words, he's gonna break your heart."

He lied. You didn't break my heart. No, you shredded it.

There's no other way to explain it.

I would rather die than know that you don't love me, not like you love her.

I refuse to believe that we've lost our chance at happiness, though. That's just impossible!

_**And I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_

_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**_

_**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

_**And I hope the sun shines**_

_**And it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you**_

_**You wish you had stayed**_

_**You can plan for a change in weather and time**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

"_I love you, Leah. I'm sorry I left. I promise I'll never leave you again."_

Your words mean nothing to me now. The last words you spoke to me were a lie. Because, for someone who didn't plan to leave, you sure forgot those plans mighty quick.

Those were the last words you said to me that day, and for a very long time afterward they haunted me, mocked me. The next words I heard out of your deceitful mouth were _"I'm sorry, Leah. I never planned for this to happen. I love her, Leah. She's my soul mate."_ So what was I? I thought we were going to grow old together. Isn't that what you said?

_**So I'll go sit on the floor**_

_**Wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is**_

_**I don't know how to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last kiss**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

If she couldn't respect the sanctity of a relationship, then fuck it all, neither will I!

I have a plan, and come hell or high water, I am going to see it through.

I get in Daddy's truck and drive out to your place, the house that you and Emily share, the house that I had dreamed of making my own so many nights ago. I park a few feet away because I notice that you have company. This is not something I want a lot of people witnessing.

I walk up to you when I finally get you alone. I can see the confusion in your face, but I ignore it. Now is not the time for second guessing myself. I want you back, Sam Uley, and cousin or not, I'm going to get you!

_**Just like our last...**_

I pull your face towards mine before you can react, and I kiss you with every emotion that I'm feeling.

But this kiss doesn't end like all those others. I don't feel the passion behind it. When you kissed me, when you used to love me, there was no doubt about it. You consumed me in every way and I would melt into your embrace. Nothing and no one in the world could have come between us. Until Emily.

This kiss. It hurts me more than that day when you decided she was it for you, because above hearing it, I feel it in your kiss.

In our last kiss.


End file.
